


Naughty Dreams

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Harry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sub Harry, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Ben wakes up to his boyfriend moaning like an idiot. Determined to get some sleep, he decides to help with the problem.





	Naughty Dreams

I woke up to the sound of my boyfriend moaning. As much as I liked to hear him, I was tryna sleep. If there's someone else in this bed, everybody's gonna catch these hands. I turned over half expecting to see a third person in bed with us, but I only saw Harry (My aforementioned boyfriend) . _Wait....is he-_ "Harder Ben!" groaned Harry in his sleep. _He's having a dream about me fucking him? At this point I really shouldn't be surprised. I might as well help him out. _

I pulled down the covers just enough to have gain access to my boyfriend's dick. His 9 inches was already hard as a rock and leaking a generous amount of precum. I leaned over and ran my tongue along the underside of Harry's member which drew a shaky moan from the slumbering man. I leaned down more and took more of him in my mouth. His moaning was getting louder. I was afraid that he was gonna wake up my parents. They supported me being gay, but they wouldn't be happy to be woken up at 4:00 in the morning because of this. I reached over my sleeping boyfriend and opened the top drawer to the nightstand. I pulled out a bottle of lube and some duct tape. I carefully placed the tape over Harry's mouth and squirted some lube onto my index finger. I began to rub my finger around my boyfriend's entrance which made him shudder and moan.

Once I felt he was lubricated enough, I slowly slid a finger inside of him and added another. I began to move my fingers around to search for something. Where is- "Mmmm!" That was quick. I had found his prostate. I began to thrust my fingers in and out, making sure to hit his spot every time. Each time I did, it drew a delicious moan from Harry. After a few minutes Harry's moans began to increase in volume and his hole clenched around my fingers. I watched hungrily as he came all over his toned stomach and chest. _He is so fucking hot. _

I watched in amazement as he kept right on sleeping. _How the hell did he sleep through all that? You know what? I don't even care. Now I can get some sleep._ I laid down and closed my eyes. That's when I noticed the raging boner I had. I sighed and threw off the covers. _Or not._


End file.
